


Your Skin Beneath My Fingers

by jadu_cheodo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadu_cheodo/pseuds/jadu_cheodo
Summary: Soonyoung can't stop staring... Or alternatively, Soonyoung is a dumbass and the rest of Seventeen can't wait for him to figure his shit out.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaaha... I didn't mean to write this, it just happened.  
> Very heavily inspired by that one V Live from a whiiiile ago when DK said Hoshi kisses him when he's going to sleep.  
> SVT are supportive boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoSe TTT kisses have ended me...  
> I don't know what to do with myself.....  
> I may not write anything ever again, no thoughts, head empty....... help

Its somewhere around 3 in the morning when Seungcheol calls practice to an end. 

Most of the boys are so tired that they just collapse where they are, chests heaving as they stare blankly into space. 

Jun and Mingyu are the exception, exclaiming loudly and giggling while they sing nonsense songs and skip around. Soonyoung smiles up at them from the floor, knowing what it’s like to be on that side of exhaustion, but too tired to get up and join them.

His gaze travels further across the room to settle on Seokmin, who’s grinning up at the two fools, eyes sparkling as they crease in the corners. 

Soonyoung follows the movement of Seokmin’s hand as it rubs at his chest, pulling his damp t-shirt off his skin and exposing just a sliver of warm flesh.

Feeling his cheeks heat, Soonyoung pulls his eyes away, only to look straight at Jeonghan, who’s smiling at him. 

Soonyoung doesn’t like what the toothy smile implies and rolls over, plastering his sweaty forehead to the cool floor and shutting his eyes.

Soonyoung manages to be third in line for the shower and he finishes quickly, mindful of the members who still need to get clean. 

When he pads into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge Jihoon and Seokmin are on the sofa mumbling to each other and chuckling. 

The sound of the fridge closing makes Jihoon look up, Seokmin stops poking his cheek and looks up too. 

Normally Soonyoung would go join them, but he can’t get himself to move, feeling trapped in Seokmin’s warm smile. 

Soonyoung glances at Jihoon as he turns to go to his room and Jihoon smiles kindly, but there’s a spark in his eyes that Soonyoung doesn’t like.

“Myunghoooo!”

“Hao Haaao!”

Mingyu and Seokmin hold the door to the practice room open, Mingyu tapping his feet excitedly. Minghao laughs, stretching off the floor and running to retrieve his bag. 

Chan asks where they’re going, pouting just a little at being excluded. Seokmin coos and reaches out to pinch his cheeks, quickly retracting his hands to avoid getting swatted,

“Just getting Chinese food.”

Mingyu rests his hands on Seokmin’s shoulders and nods,

“Let us know if you want anything.”

Chan shoots him a thumbs up. 

Soonyoung looks up from Mingyu’s hands to find the tall man staring at him, the corners of his mouth pulling into smirk. He squeezes Seokmin’s shoulders, stare boring holes into Soonyoung before Minghao declares that he’s ready to go and the trio peel out of the practice room as abruptly as they came.

It’s late, sometime past midnight, and Seungcheol and Soonyoung are having a heart to heart at the kitchen table when Seokmin shuffles into the kitchen. 

He’s clearly been sleeping, his light auburn hair falling softly onto his forehead. He mumbles a greeting before grabbing a glass of water and draining the whole thing in one go.

Soonyoung watches the movement of his throat as he swallows and finds himself fixating on the back of his neck, ears burning.

Seokmin refills the glass and turns to go back to his room, smiling brightly at Soonyoung before heading down the hall.

Soonyoung pulls his eyes away and finds Seungcheol grinning at him across the table.

“What?”

Seungcheol shrugs languidly, glancing down the hall and grinning again when Soonyoung parrots him.

“You ever going to do anything about that?”

Soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat,

“About what?”

Seungcheol makes a show of rolling his eyes,

“Nothing, nevermind.”

They’re walking back to the dorm from the convenience store, bags loaded with ice cream and ramen for barbecue night. 

Soonyoung takes a careful bite of his cone, not wanting any of the tiny chocolate chips to escape to the asphalt. Hansol laughs at him, taking an enormous bite of his own fruit bar.

Soonyoung feels a hand on the small of his back, freezing just a bit as Seokmin leans over his shoulder to take a messy bite of his cone.

Soonyoung pinches him and Seokmin jogs away, cackling around a mouthful of chocolate. He shoots Soonyoung a finger heart and a wink before he turns and bumps playfully into Jisoo and Wonwoo, the three erupting in laughter.

Soonyoung looks away from the broad expanse of Seokmin’s shoulders and finds Hansol considering him carefully, his popsicle stick clacking around in his mouth.

The world goes quiet, except for the sound of their footsteps. 

Hansol pulls the stick out of his mouth,

“Hyung…” he begins carefully, “It's ok you know.”

Soonyoung feels his cheeks color, Hansol smiles gently,

“We…” he falters and sighs, moving his plastic bag to his other hand and tossing the stick in a nearby trash bin, “It’s ok.”

They’re out drinking, well they’re out for chicken, but they’ve done a lot of drinking. 

Soonyoung is pleasantly buzzed, feeling warm and generally content. 

The booth is packed, because they tried to fit everyone into two tables, and everyone is laughing at Seungcheol and Chan arguing over who gets to make the fifth toast of the night.

Soonyoung leans against Seokmin’s back, enjoying the dry heat coming through his soft t-shirt. He presses his ear to the firmness of Seokmin’s shoulder blade and can feel the vibrations of his laugh against his cheek. 

When he peels his eyes open Jisoo is watching him, quiet.

Soonyoung sits up and grabs blindly for his glass, disappointed to find that its full of water and not beer.

Spotting the pitcher Soonyoung stretches across Seokmin to grab it, dragging his hand up the soft skin of Seokmin’s thigh as he sits back and pours himself another glass.

Seokmin glances at him and pats his hand, pulling his shorts back down and resting his hand on Soonyoung’s back as he laughs at Seungkwan’s imitation of Chan’s toast. 

Soonyoung watches him laugh, head thrown back, mouth open, and finds his hand snaking up Seokmin’s back to smooth the feathery hairs at the nape of his neck.

When Seokmin turns to him and grins, all Soonyoung can see is the flush resting on his high cheekbones before he turns away again, distracted by someone further down the table.

Soonyoung drops his hand and looks at where their legs meet under the table, pressing his thighs together to move away from Seokmin.

He looks up and Jisoo is still watching him, only now his eyes are a little sad.

The silence in Soonyoung’s room feels so loud, or maybe that’s just the blood rushing through his ears. 

His pleasant buzz is gone, leaving him alone with the uncomfortable pinprick sensation of his alcoholic flush. 

Soonyoung almost reaches for his phone, but decides he’d rather not know how late (or rather early) it is and rolls onto his back, kicking his sheets down to the foot of his bed.

He gets up, wincing as the bare soles of his feet meet the cold floor, and moves to his door, opening it carefully and tiptoeing to the bathroom.

He’s halfway back to his room when something makes him pause.

The door to Seokmin’s room creaks just a little as Soonyoung cautiously pushes it open. 

He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest as he shuts the door behind him and sighs. 

The room is quiet, Seokmin’s steady breathing and the hum of his humidifier are the only noises Soonyoung can hear over the pounding of his pulse in his ears.

Soonyoung tiptoes across the room and kneels besides Seokmin’s bed, palms resting lightly on the soft cotton of his sheets.

Seokmin’s face is soft in his sleep, mouth open in a slight pout as his breath feathers in and out.

Carefully, Soonyoung reaches across empty space and smooths the pads of his fingers through Seokmin’s bangs, dusting over his cheek and coming to rest in the juncture of his jaw. 

Soonyoung’s thumb is right below Seokmin’s mouth, so close that he can feel damp warmth when the other exhales.

Soonyoung grazes Seokmin’s neck with his knuckles, admiring the way his tendons flare as he stirs.

Seokmin’s eyes flutter open, Soonyoung smiles and feels his cheeks warming.

“Hyung?”

Seokmin grumbles, but it’s soft and comes with a tiny smile. He pushes his sheets down to his waist and rolls to his side, creating space. 

Soonyoung climbs onto the bed, wiggling into the warm mattress and pressing his cold toes against Seokmin’s shins.

Seokmin looks to be falling asleep, and Soonyoung starts when his eyes open, warm, but a little apprehensive.

“Hyung…”

Soonyoung nods, Seokmin’s deep, sleepy rasp tickling his ears.

Seokmin watches him and shakes his head, pouting just a little.

Soonyoung draws his hand up Seokmin’s arm, grasping his shoulder gently and pulling himself forward to leave a kiss on Seokmin’s forehead.

“You’re so cute Minnie.”

In the dim Soonyoung watches Seokmin watch him, big eyes reflecting the LED of his humidifier. 

He smooths his thumb across Seokmin’s cheek, then back, over the shell of his ear and down to his neck, where he finds Seokmin’s pulse and presses gently.

Seokmin’s breath catches slightly and Soonyoung can feel the movement under his thumb, it makes his head hum. He sits up on his elbow watching as Seokmin turns to peer up at him.

Soonyoung snakes his hand down Seokmin’s neck, grazing his adam’s apple and coming to a rest on Seokmin’s clavicle. He can feel the rise and fall of Seokmin’s chest under his palm, the warmth of his skin coming through his shirt.

Seokmin blinks at him, catching his bottom lip in his teeth and nibbling, Soonyoung hums and kisses his forehead again,

“Cute.”

Seokmin frowns, Soonyoung drags his palm across Seokmin’s chest, admiring the tone that’s developed. 

He rests his hand in the dip of Seokmin’s waist, the firmness there making his hand tingle, he squeezes gently and Seokmin bites his lip, turning his face into his pillow. 

It makes Soonyoung’s head hum again, and when Seokmin looks up at him, face still hidden in his pillow Soonyoung feels his hand tingle again.

He squeezes and runs his hand up Seokmin’s side and down to rest on his abdomen,

“So cute Minnie.”

Seokmin’s stomach is firmer than it used to be, Soonyoung rests his palm on the taught plane and feels muscles contract as Seokmin exhales sharply.

Soonyoung watches Seokmin’s eyes screw shut as he pushes his palm up across his chest to rest on his neck.

Seokmin swallows and turns his face further into his pillow, Soonyoung can feel the movement under his hand, the soft skin of his throat warm under his palm.

He watches Seokmin's lips graze his pillowcase and vaguely registers his own breathing pickup.

“Hyung…”

Seokmin’s voice is raspy and muffled by his pillow, Soonyoung hums in response and watches Seokmin turn towards him, eyes hazy.

“Minnie.”

Seokmin meets his gaze and Soonyoung can suddenly hear his own pulse pounding in his ears again,

“What…” Seokmin starts, and his gravely voice knocks the wind out of Soonyoung’s lungs,

“Why… What are you doing?”

Soonyoung pauses,

“I…”

He stalls, scrapes his fingers down Seokmin’s chest, over something small and firm. 

Seokmin gasps hoarsely and buries his face in his pillow again, Soonyoung’s nerves sing.

He scrapes over the same spot and Seokmin covers his face with his arms, torso spasming, a high whine bitten off as he clamps his jaw shut.

Soonyoung flattens the pad of his thumb over the spot, rubbing, and reaches up with his other hand to pry Seokmin’s arm away, pressing it against his pillow, next to his head.

“I don’t… I want…”

Soonyoung watches Seokmin’s adam’s apple bob in his throat as he pants and throws his head back, 

“Oh… that's...”

Soonyoung keeps working his thumb in circles, unable to look away as Seokmin squirms. 

He releases Seokmin’s arm and reaches down blindly, pushing Seokmin’s shirt up. 

“Oh… Minnie…”

Seokmin’s nipples are firm, the left one red from all the rubbing. Soonyoung feels his dick twitch and belatedly realizes he’s hard.

Seokmin’s breathing is ragged, Soonyoung watches as his chest heaves and swallows hard. 

He smooths his hands over Seokmin’s chest, dips one hand down to hold Seokmin’s waist and returns the other to the abused bud, rubbing the soft skin with his fingers.

Seokmin groans and covers his face with his hands, back arching slightly off the bed. 

Soonyoung squeezes his waist and sits up, leaning over to grab Seokmin’s arms and push them to the pillow,

“I want to see.”

Soonyoung takes in Seokmin’s face, eyes hazy, lips swollen from being bitten, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he clenches his teeth together.

“You’re so…” Seokmin’s mouth opens and Soonyoung catches a glimpse of his tongue, “Fuck…”

Seokmin’s lips are soft, and the gentle peck Soonyoung leaves on them makes him feel like his whole body is singing.

Soonyoung dips back down, groans when Seokmin opens his mouth and lets him in, the caresses of his tongue and the wet heat of his mouth making Soonyoung’s brain fizzle.

Soonyoung releases Seokmin’s arms, kisses down his jaw to his neck, where he leaves wet kisses and scrapes with his teeth. 

He runs his hands down to Seokmin’s chest, rubbing at his nipples and grinning into his neck when Seokmin moans and arches into his touch.

Soonyoung moves further down, nuzzling Seokmin’s chest and peppering it with kisses. He holds Seokmin’s waist and licks over a bud, quickly taking the soft skin into his mouth and sucking.

Seokmin’s hands snake into his hair, grabbing as Soonyoung licks and sucks, the wet sounds filling the room. 

Soonyoung scrapes his teeth over Seokmin’s nipple and Seokmin spasms with a shout.

Humming with satisfaction, Soonyoung licks briefly over the other nipple, pinching it and watching Seokmin arch off the bed.

“Fuck… Oh, that’s so nice… oh, fuck, fuuuck…”

Soonyoung isn’t really aware of what he’s saying, too focused on touching as much of Seokmin’s bare skin as he can, sucking bruises onto his chest and sides as Seokmin pants and keens under him.

Soonyoung sits up, smoothing his hands over the litany of pink spots on Seokmin’s torso, he takes in Seokmin’s dazed expression and groans, leaning down and leaving a quick kiss on his forehead before sitting back up.

“Turn over.”

Seokmin stills, eyebrows knitting together in confusion,

“What?”

Soonyoung feels his cheeks color, he rubs circles into the sensitive skin above Seokmin’s waistband, focusing very hard on not noticing when Seokmin’s hips buck upwards.

“I love your back…”

Seokmin startles, voice hoarse as he sits up and reaches for Soonyoung,

“Come here hyung.”

Seokmin’s mouth is incredible, Soonyoung didn’t think getting your tongue sucked on could feel this good.

They pull apart for air, Seokmin’s big hands burning through Soonyoung’s shirt.

Seokmin begins to leave kisses along Soonyoung’s neck, growling when Soonyoung pushes him away, hands tangled in the shirt hanging uselessly from his neck.

“Turn around… please.”

Seokmin stares at him, shocked, but complies, tossing his shirt to the floor as he shuffles on his knees until he’s staring over the head of the bed.

Soonyoung takes in Seokmin’s back, the way his broad shoulders taper into his waist, the way his muscles move over the expanse of sharp bone.

He groans at the way Seokmin startles under his fingers, twitching as he smooths his hands up from his waist and over his shoulder blades.

Soonyoung sucks a hickey into the juncture of Seokmin’s shoulder and neck, runs his hands along Seokmin’s sides as he leaves a trail of bites and kisses along the dip of Seokmin’s spine.

Biting the spot in the small of Seokmin’s back, right at the base of his ribs makes Seokmin moan and fall forwards, hands bracing on his pillow.

Soonyoung repeats the process on the opposite side, fingernails grazing Seokmin’s sides as he whines, hips stuttering forwards in search of friction.

Soonyoung rakes his nails down Seokmin’s back, breath catching as Seokmin spasms. He hooks his fingers into Seokmin’s waistband and shoves his sleep shorts down, moaning as Seokmin’s ass and thighs are exposed.

Soonyoung tugs on Seokmin’s elbow, and Seokmin turns, shuffling around again and plopping down on the bed to pull his shorts all the way off.

Soonyoung watches his erection bounce against his stomach and feels his mouth go dry,

“Fuck, even your dick is pretty.”

“Hyung!”

Seokmin flushes all the way down his chest and shoves Soonyoung off his knees. 

Soonyoung laughs as he bounces lightly on the bed, eyes raking Seokmin’s now completely naked body. He hums, and when he looks up Seokmin is breathing a little harder. 

Soonyoung grins and crawls forward, bracing his hands on Seokmin’s thighs.

He stops at eye level with the head of Seokmin’s cock, watching it twitch and release beads of precum as he breathes on it, hands rubbing circles into Seokmin’s thighs.

Soonyoung swipes his thumb across the slit, smoothing the available liquid down the shaft and tugging cautiously.

Seokmin yelps, clamping his hands over his mouth to muffle the sound. Soonyoung grins, watching Seokmin’s face grow lax as he pumps a few more times, folding his legs under himself to get comfortable as he leans forwards, jaw slack.

Through his hands Seokmin is letting out a string of,

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.”

Soonyoung smiles and licks the base of Seokmin’s cock, vaguely surprised by the heaviness and taste. He sucks the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue, and Seokmin screams into his hands, thighs clenching under Soonyoung’s palms.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath and sinks a little lower, snaking his hands up to press Seokmin’s hips into the bed. 

As nice as the response is Soonyoung doesn’t think he can keep it up much longer, his jaw hurts. 

He pulls off with a pop, watching as a string of spit trails behind. 

When he looks up Seokmin is watching him with dark eyes. He reaches down and wipes the spit from Soonyoung’s mouth,

“Take your clothes off hyung.”

Seokmin’s voice is so fucked out that Soonyoung feels his cock twitch again. He shoves his pants off and lets Seokmin help him pull his shirt off, startling when Seokmin reaches down and begins to stroke him.

Soonyoung falls, burying his head in Seokmin’s neck and moaning as his hips thrust into Seokmin’s hand.

Seokmin slows and Soonyoung sits up, tracing Seokmin’s lips gently with his fingers.

Seokmin smiles and kisses Soonyoung’s fingertips, licking his lips before leaning forwards and sucking Soonyoung’s fingers, tongue working circles around the digits.

Soonyoung whimpers, dangerously close to spilling.

He reaches down and grabs Seokmin, watching as Seokmin moans around his fingers.

Soonyoung groans as Seokmin picks up the pace, pulling off his fingers and turning to leave a kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Seokmin twists and tugs, moving his other hand down to ghost over Soonyoung’s abdomen. 

Soonyoung comes with a shout, hips stuttering into Seokmin’s hand, groaning as Seokmin smiles darkly and continues to stroke him as he hisses at the oversensitivity.

Finally releasing him, Seokmin bends down to grab the nearest shirt and wipes his hand clean. 

Soonyoung watches him, admiring the way his lean muscles stretch as he bends. He strokes the insides of Seokmin’s thighs, hands feather light as they approach Seokmin’s cock.

“Lay down.”

Seokmin pouts but does as he’s asked, peering up at Soonyoung cautiously.

Soonyoung looks down at his spit covered fingers and smiles, pushing Seokmin’s legs open and reaching for him.

It doesn’t take long for Seokmin to start whining, hands grabbing at his sheets as Soonyoung strokes him.

Soonyoung pushes his legs further apart and ducks down, running the damp pad of a finger over the ring of muscle around Seokmin’s entrance.

Seokmin yelps, Soonyoung pushes gently, surprised as his finger slowly sinks in.

“Is it… is it ok?”

Seokmin’s chest is heaving, but he nods, covering Soonyoung’s hand with his own and pumping his cock. 

Soonyoung pushes his finger in further, and further until he brushes something that makes Seokmin scream, muscles clenching around his finger.

Soonyoung presses in again, brushing the same spot repeatedly and watching in awe as Seokmin falls apart, head falling back into his pillow, hips pushing back erratically.

He comes with a groan that keels off into silence, face flushed beautifully, the muscles around Soonyoung’s finger spasming.

Soonyoung waits until Seokmin’s stopped twitching, releasing his cock gently and pulling his finger out slowly.

He wipes his hands on the cum stained shirt, using the same shirt to clean Seokmin up.

The sheets are gross, but Soonyoung lets Seokmin pull them up and cocoon him as the taller man wraps his arms around Soonyoung, eyes warm.

Soonyoung feels his breath catch and reaches between them to rest his hand over Seokmin’s heart.

“Hey, Minnie?”

Seokmin hums,

“I think… Um… I kind of love you.”

Seokmin beams, darting forward to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead.

“You’re cute."

He pauses, flushing and peeking up at Soonyoung through his fringe,

"I kind of love you too."

Soonyoung thinks he might explode, Seokmin giggles,

“Go to sleep.”

Soonyoung nods, but when Seokmin peeks a little while later Soonyoung flushes and shuts his eyes, finally done staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the word of the day is: awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still idiots and Soonyoung has never heard of tact in his life.

Soonyoung wakes up to Seokmin’s fingers running through his hair.

He watches Seokmin’s eyes travel across his face, blushing when they meet his own.

Seokmin grins and surges forward, nuzzling Soonyoung’s nose.

Soonyoung smiles, breath stuck in his throat.

“Morning hyung.”

Soonyoung nods, breath stuttering as it rushes out of his nose, and rolls over to stare at the ceiling.

Seokmin chuckles warmly and Soonyoung’s toes curl.

Fingers ghost over Soonyoung’s chest and he looks up, finding Seokmin propped on an elbow watching his own hand draw circles on Soonyoung’s skin.

Soonyoung’s eyes travel downward, over Seokmin’s neck and across his exposed chest, his warm skin covered in small pink marks.

Seokmin’s palm flattens on his chest and Soonyoung shuts his eyes, feeling like his throat is closing.

Seokmin laughs and pinches his cheek, pushing the covers down and climbing over Soonyoung to stand.

He stretches and Soonyoung watches as his ribs expand and his shoulders extend upwards, the muscles in his lower back tensing.

Seokmin walks to his dresser, humming as he bends to rummage through a drawer, and Soonyoung feels his ears burn, suddenly aware of how naked they are.

He looks away as Seokmin climbs into a pair of sweatpants, pulling the sheets back up to cover his legs.

A shirt lands on his lap and Soonyoung squeezes it, watching as Seokmin pulls a shirt over his head and pushes the drawer shut, propping his hands on his hips and turning,

“You want pants?”

Soonyoung shakes his head and quickly pulls on the shirt, searching the floor for his pants before pulling them on. He sits on Seokmin’s bed, mindlessly rubbing the soft fabric of his pajamas.

Seokmin giggles,

“Breakfast?”

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Mingyu are in the kitchen chatting over bowls of kimchi stew and rice.

They look up when Seokmin and Soonyoung walk in. 

Soonyoung ignores Seungcheol’s raised eyebrows and sits at the table next to Mingyu, leaning on his shoulder and blinking sleepily.

“Hyung.”

Soonyoung’s eyes shoot open, Seungcheol presses his lips together to smother a laugh,

“How much rice do you want?”

Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his forehead on Mingyu’s shirt,

“Lots.”

Bowls clack onto the table in front of him and Soonyoung hums happily, watching Seokmin sink into the chair between Jeonghan and Seungcheol before shoving rice in his mouth.

Jeonghan’s hand smooths across Seokmin’s shoulder and Soonyoung’s ears burn. 

Seokmin laughs at whatever Jeonghan whispered in his ear, his head falling back over the back of his chair. 

Soonyoung catches Jeonghan’s eyes darting to Seokmin’s collar and freezes as Jeonghan’s grin shrinks, his eyes flitting to Soonyoung before he sits back, hand leaving Seokmin’s shoulder to rearrange the chopsticks on his empty plate.

Seokmin leans down to blow on a piece of tofu and Soonyoung sees Jeonghan look across Seokmin to Seungcheol, eyes darting meaningfully to Seokmin’s neck then across the table to Soonyoung, who’s beginning to feel sick.

He can see Mingyu turn to him in the corner of his eye as he stares into his bowl of stew, and he jumps when Mingyu’s large hand drops heavily onto the nape of his neck.

Seokmin’s gaze is hard as he stares at Soonyoung over his spoon, but then he smiles brightly and shoves his bite into his mouth, cheek poking out as he chews.

Mingyu’s hand tightens on the back of Soonyoung’s neck, he leans close and Seokmin’s spoon scrapes the bottom of his bowl,

“Nice shirt.”

Soonyoung coughs and nods, keeping his eyes trained on his spoon, avoiding Seokmin's stare.

Seungcheol ruffles Seokmin’s hair, grinning when Seokmin frowns at him around his mouthful of food,

“I’m going to the gym with Jihoon later, want to come?”

Seokmin swallows,

“Is lunch involved?”

Seungcheol cackles and Soonyoung feels his jaw release as Seokmin’s smile finally reaches his eyes.

“Sure, maybe now we can get Seungkwannie to come too.”

Seokmin nods, scraping the sides of his bowl to get the last dregs of stew,

“Yeah, I’m gonna go put in some laundry, just text when it’s time to go.”

He stands and goes to put his bowls in the sink, Mingyu flaps a hand at him, almost knocking Soonyoung’s water over,

“I’ll get those, you’re good.”

Seokmin blinks, then nods, smiling and turning to go back to his room, teeth pulling at his lower lip as he glances at Soonyoung before leaving.

The second Seokmin’s door shuts Soonyoung feels three pairs of eyes on him, he drops his spoon and rubs his hands over his face.

Seungcheol laughs and Soonyoung peeks over his fingers.

Seungcheol is smiling at him, Soonyoung turns and Mingyu smiles timidly, flushing a little.

Jeonghan’s lips are pursed, his eyebrows knitting together as he rests his head on a hand, Seungcheol shoves him gently, pouting when Jeonghan glares at him.

“So…”

Soonyoung wants to run away.

Seungcheol frowns, clearly trying to think about how to continue, Jeonghan sighs.

“I’m proud of you?”

It comes out as a question and Mingyu guffaws, slapping Soonyoung’s back as he splutters.

Seungcheol is almost as pink as Soonyoung, lips squeezed tightly together as he tries to stop giggling.

Jeonghan groans,

“Soonyoung-ah…”

Seungcheol and Mingyu’s giggles peter out, Soonyoung looks up from the table.

“Don’t get hurt,”

Soonyoung nods, shrinking in his seat,

“And don’t hurt Seokmin.”

There’s nothing tender in the second statement, Soonyoung nods again and Seungcheol elbows Jeonghan, eyes stern.

Jeonghan’s shoulders sag, he shakes his head and Seungcheol relaxes. Mingyu pats Soonyoung’s shoulder gently.

Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle wickedly as he looks up again,

“How far _did_ you get? That hickey was nasty.”

Soonyoung chokes, Seungcheol suddenly becomes very interested in his cuticles. 

Mingyu pulls his hand off Soonyoung’s back like he’s been burned and stands, bumping into the table as he maneuvers around his chair,

“I’m going now. I’ll do the dishes later.”

He practically runs down the hall, faltering at the door to his room before turning abruptly and barreling into Jisoo’s room.

Jeonghan laughs, Seungcheol smiles nervously and squirms when Jeonghan drops a hand to his thigh,

“I don’t think I want to be a part of this conversation.”

Jeonghan frowns,

“You helped me give Chan his sex talk, what’s so different about this?”

Seungcheol peers at Soonyoung nervously, face almost completely red,

“Um… well…” Jeonghan’s frown intensifies, “Ok… alright fine, I’ll stay.”

Soonyoung prods an abandoned piece of tofu with his spoon,

“Do I have to tell you?”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

Soonyoung looks up, Jeonghan’s smile is beautifully harsh,

“Do you know how to have sex with a man?”

Soonyoung’s brain flatlines, Seungcheol’s mouth is a thin line, his hand squeezing Jeonghan’s forearm reprovingly,

“Hannie.”

Jeonghan ignores him, Seungcheol sighs, Soonyoung deflates,

“Not really, no.”

Jeonghan relaxes,

“Do you want to know?”

Soonyoung can’t look up, he nods, feeling like his whole body is on fire.

Seungcheol’s Kakao notification makes everyone jump, he leaps out of his chair and stares dumbly at the seated pair, holding his phone up and wiggling it triumphantly,

“Gym, gotta go.”

He rubs Jeonghan’s shoulders gingerly, avoiding his glare and coming around the table to give Soonyoung a crushing hug, chin resting on the top of his head.

He walks down the hall astonishingly quickly.

The members who are going to the gym file out in a little clump, Mingyu draped across Jisoo and Seokmin’s shoulders. 

Seungcheol has his arms locked around Wonwoo and Jun, as if he’s prepared for them to bolt back into the comfort of their rooms before they reach the door.

Seokmin smiles a little as they pass by, head whipping around when Mingyu whispers something in his ear, Jisoo frowns at the pair, reaching up and flicking Mingyu’s forehead.

The door shuts and Soonyoung groans, sliding down in his chair until it scratches the nape of his neck. Jeonghan laughs,

“I guess we don’t have to do this now if you’d rather not.”

He waggles his eyebrows,

“I know where you live. I can come by later.”

Soonyoung snorts,

“Might as well get it over with.”

Jeonghan peels into throaty laughter,

“That’s the spirit!”

They move to the sofa and Soonyoung fidgets, picking at the hem of Seokmin’s shirt.

There’s a long pause, Jeonghan finally looking a bit embarrassed, before he begins to explain things to Soonyoung, laughing as Soonyoung squirms and does his very best to not watch his hands.

A couple of days later Soonyoung finds a note on his desk telling him to look in one of his drawers, he pulls it open slowly, freezing when he spots a clear plastic bottle and a small box of condoms.

He slams the drawer closed and runs out of his room, shutting himself in the laundry room, forehead pressed to the door as he waits for his pulse to slow down.

They go out for pizza that night, and Soonyoung can’t look anyone in the eyes.

Jeonghan notices and laughs, poking his cheek and stealing a piece of Soonyoung’s crust.

Soonyoung sits as far away from Seokmin as he can manage, whining and spending most of the night glued to Chan’s side.

They drift into different activities when they get home, some of the members using the time to exercise or play games while others collapse onto the sofa and sit out their food comas to a documentary about beluga whales.

Soonyoung is nearly asleep, head tucked into Jihoon’s neck, when someone snuggles up to him. 

A hand smooths up his arm and Soonyoung tenses when Seokmin sighs, chin tucking into Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Jihoon frowns at the additional weight, sitting forwards and peering at Seokmin. 

He stands and laughs as Soonyoung collapses onto the sofa, Seokmin going limp and plastering him against the upholstery.

Jihoon’s sharp gaze darts between the two, he registers the panic on Soonyoung’s face and smirks,

“I think Wonwoo wanted to watch something, you two have fun with the whales.”

Seokmin hums happily into Soonyoung’s ribs,

“Have fun hyung!”

Soonyoung pouts as Jihoon nods, winking cheerily before sticking his hands in his pockets and wandering away.

There’s a beat of silence before Soonyoung feels Seokmin move away, Soonyoung watches the beluga pod swim gracefully across the screen.

Movement in his periphery makes Soonyoung turn, and he immediately freezes, Seokmin beams down at him, arms caging him in.

“Hi hyung.”

Soonyoung goes a little cross eyed, trying not to look at Seokmin’s mouth and failing.

Seokmin smiles and Soonyoung feels a bit winded,

“Are you avoiding me?”

Soonyoung really wants to disappear, he manages a squeak and shakes his head.

Seokmin sits up a little, peering down at Soonyoung thoughtfully.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

He ducks back down, freezing when Soonyoung flinches. Concern settles in his brows and he sits up fully, Soonyoung tries not to miss his warmth.

Seokmin fixes his eyes on the tv, his jaw setting as Soonyoung watches the tendons in his neck flare. He doesn’t look over when Soonyoung sits up.

Hansol passes by, arching an eyebrow at Seokmin’s expression and hurrying out of the room.

Soonyoung holds his breath, reaching out and ghosting his fingers over Seokmin’s forearm,

“I’m not avoiding you Minnie.”

Seokmin frowns, hands digging into the sofa cushions,

“I’m just kind of nervous.”

Seokmin turns, eyes wide under his fringe,

“Why?”

Soonyoung scoots a little closer and shrugs,

“I don’t know,”

He moves his hand to tangle in Seokmin’s hair, running the soft strands through his fingers,

“It’s all new I guess.”

Seokmin hums, his eyes flutter shut and he leans into Soonyoung’s touch. Soonyoung’s breath stutters.

“I think some of it’s left over too.”

Seokmin quirks a brow,

“I didn’t… I guess I was scared that you wouldn’t… that you wouldn’t want me to like you.”

Seokmin’s eyes shoot open, he purses his lips, searching Soonyoung’s face,

“Who wouldn’t want that?”

Soonyoung freezes, feeling a little like he’s been punched in the stomach. He giggles nervously and wrinkles his nose, reaching out and squishing Seokmin’s cheeks,

“Cheesy.”

Seokmin pouts, Soonyoung coos,

“You’re so cute Minnie.”

Seokmin whines and Soonyoung cackles, smushing Seokmin’s cheeks in little circles,

“Cute, cute Seokminnie.”

“Hyung…”

Soonyoung hums and squishes harder.

“Hyung stop.”

Seokmin’s eyes are a little dark and Soonyoung drops his hands, looking away and clearing his throat.

“You want to… um…”

Soonyoung can feel adrenaline flooding his system,

“Do you want to come to my room?”

Seokmin blinks at him, cheeks coloring rapidly. His tongue flits across his lip and Soonyoung giggles nervously, following the movement with his eyes.

“It’s not like… I mean we don’t have to do anything…”

Seokmin nods stiffly,

“I mean, we could just hang out.”

Seokmin keeps nodding,

“We could just hang out.”

He repeats slowly, and Soonyoung’s heart is beating so fast he’s worried Seokmin can hear it.

Seokmin clears his throat,

“Yeah… We can hang out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is not mean, everything he does comes out of overwhelming, immense love (just not sure I made that clear enough in the chapter).  
> Will probably keep this going, thanks for all the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a mess.

Seokmin stands awkwardly in the middle of Soonyoung’s room, looking around blankly and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Soonyoung leans on his desk and tries to think his heart rate into slowing down. He spots his laptop and peeks up at Seokmin, who ruffles his hair nervously and smiles.

“Want to watch something?”

Seokmin nods, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and chewing on his bottom lip.

Soonyoung unplugs his laptop and plops onto his bed, pulling it open and staring mindlessly at his blinking cursor.

Seokmin settles carefully onto the bed next to him.

“Have you seen any of the new Mandalorian season?”

Seokmin shakes his head and scoots closer, head hovering over Soonyoung’s shoulder,

“I don’t have an account, do you?”

Soonyoung shakes his head and logs into Jihoon’s account, Seokmin looks at him with mock dismay, scowling before breaking into a grin.

Soonyoung restarts the first episode, balancing his computer on his lap. He jumps when Seokmin rests his chin on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist.

Seokmin starts to pull his hand away and Soonyoung grabs it, flushing as he moves it back to his waist, Seokmin hums in his ear appreciatively.

An onscreen explosion makes Seokmin jump and Soonyoung laughs at him, relaxing and leaning back just a bit.

They end up marathoning the first three episodes, Soonyoung slowly sinking into Seokmin as he leans against the wall, Soonyoung’s pillow folded under his neck.

He looks over as the credits roll by and Seokmin is staring at him sleepily.

Soonyoung pauses the video and shuts his laptop, stretching to shove it back onto his desk. 

Seokmin whines and makes grabby hands, smiling as Soonyoung grins and snuggles up to him.

Seokmin is definitely falling asleep, he whines again when Soonyoung pokes him, cracking his eyes open and wrapping a hand around Soonyoung’s arm.

“Seokmin-ah you should go to bed.”

Seokmin’s eyes flutter shut,

“I’m in bed.”

Soonyoung snorts and runs his hands through Seokmin’s fringe,

“You should go to your bed, and sleep… in pajamas, with a washed face and brushed teeth.”

Seokmin frowns, eyes still closed,

“Are you coming too?”

Soonyoung freezes, Seokmin opens his eyes and shrugs, the shadow of a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth,

“You don’t have to,”

He sits up and stretches, Soonyoung watches the muscles in his arms flex.

“Ok, I’m going.”

He stands, turning to Soonyoung and scratching his side, the curve of his hip peeking over his jeans as he lifts his shirt to rub the skin. 

Soonyoung stands numbly, hovering close as Seokmin meanders towards the door.

Seokmin turns to him with his hand on the doorknob, smiling warmly and reaching up to rest his hand on Soonyoung’s head.

“Goodnight hyung.”

Soonyoung nods and darts up on his toes to give Seokmin’s forehead a peck.

“Night Minnie, sleep well.”

Seokmin hums and drags his bottom lip between his teeth, smiling as Soonyoung watches. He leans down and sighs, pausing just before Soonyoung’s mouth.

Soonyoung swallows, squawking when Seokmin’s lips press into his gently.

Seokmin grins, angling his head and pressing his hand into the small of Soonyoung’s back as he deepens the kiss. 

Soonyoung stifles a groan as Seokmin’s tongue runs across his own, his teeth grazing Soonyoung’s lower lip as he pulls away. 

Soonyoung doesn’t remember grabbing Seokmin’s shirt but he jolts and lets go, Seokmin’s eyes laughing as he takes a cautious step back.

Seokmin’s hand smooths across Soonyoung’s back, dipping dangerously low, before Seokmin releases him and smirks, pulling the door open and disappearing through it.

Soonyoung stares at his door dumbly, using all of his energy to resist the urge to yank it open and pull Seokmin back in.

Walking to his bed he buries his head in his hands and groans, picking up the nearest tiger plushy and squishing it to his chest,

“I’m going to die. He’s going to kill me.”

Seokmin and Mingyu are making dinner, bumping around in the kitchen as everyone else lolls around, waiting for food.

Someone taps Soonyoung’s shin gently. 

Soonyoung looks up just as Jisoo loses a game of Mario Kart to Jun, who jumps up from the sofa and cheers as Jisoo pouts at him.

Hansol is hovering by the sofa, hands shoved in his pockets. He smiles cautiously at Soonyoung, plopping down next to him and tucking a foot under his leg.

Soonyoung watches his eyes dart towards the kitchen and tenses,

“Are you and Seokmin-hyung ok?”

Soonyoung feels his cheeks heating up, he nods slowly, trying to read Hansol’s face,

“Yeah, I mean I think so.”

Hansol frowns.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

Soonyoung watches as Mingyu feeds Seokmin a piece of pork, when he turns back Hansol is watching him carefully, he fidgets,

“I just thought maybe you guys were fighting.”

Soonyoung laughs nervously,

“No, we’re ok.”

He suddenly remembers that Hansol walked through their conversation yesterday and winces, Hansol blinks at him.

“Oh… right…” Soonyoung feels his whole face go red, “We’re good now.”

He giggles nervously and Hansol frowns, confused.

“I was being kind of stupid, we’re ok now.”

Hansol nods, smiling slowly, but warmly, and leans back into the sofa.

When Soonyoung looks over there’s a tiny spark of mischief in Hansol’s bright eyes,

“Have you told h—“

“Dinner!”

Soonyoung bolts, barreling into the kitchen and squeezing Mingyu’s startled face in his hands,

“I love you Gyu.”

Mingyu laughs, a little spooked, and puts his ladle down so he can pry Soonyoung’s hands off,

“Thanks… Minnie helped too.”

Soonyoung turns and Seokmin is beaming at him, clearly waiting for his appreciative face squish.

Soonyoung begins to raise his hands, but stalls, the proximity reminding him of the prior night’s goodbye.

Seokmin pouts at him, eyes widening in shock as Soonyoung splutters and pats him on the shoulder like he’s some kind of dangerous animal.

Behind him Seungcheol and Mingyu dissolve into hysterical giggles, Soonyoung ignores them and rushes to help Minghao set the table, leaving Seokmin floundering next to the stove.

Minghao considers Soonyoung as he passes him a handful of spoons. 

He looks like he’s about to say something, but doesn’t, turning away to dig a pile of chopsticks out of a drawer.

They settle into dinner, everyone munching happily and complimenting the cooks.

Soonyoung is having a covert shin kicking battle with Jihoon when a hand grabs his shoulder, a warm body pressing into his back.

He looks up and Seokmin smiles, drawing his hand back from depositing a small plate of kimchi in the middle of the table.

It might all be in Soonyoung’s head, but it seems like Seokmin’s face is closer than usual and Soonyoung flails, squawking elegantly and leaning so far into Jihoon’s space that suddenly everyone is staring.

Seokmin frowns, pouts, then sighs, straightening up and moving back to his seat, his expression coldly blank.

The table is silent, Soonyoung really, really wishes he could disappear.

Chan puts his spoon down and leans forward,

“Soonyoung-hyung, you’re being really weird.”

He pauses, glancing at Hansol, who just shrugs,

“Like, more than usual.”

Jihoon pinches him and Soonyoung leans back into his own seat, rubbing his arm.

Further down the table Mingyu smiles, putting his arm over Seokmin and turning to Chan,

“Hyung’s in love.”

Seokmin, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan all start coughing, choking on their food. 

Mingyu pats Seokmin’s back and beams at Soonyoung, who might actually kill him now.

Chan frowns, Seungkwan’s face lights up, next to him Hansol’s lips are going white with how hard he’s biting them to keep from laughing.

Jihoon watches Soonyoung’s beet red face thoughtfully, before turning to Mingyu and smiling in a way that makes Mingyu duck behind Seokmin, who’s a little pink and is doing his best to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

“Gyu, I know Soonyoung said he loved you earlier, but you really shouldn’t take him too seriously.”

Jihoon presses a hand to his chest, voice dripping with false concern,

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up, only to be disappointed when someone else cooks for Soonyoung and he says he loves them too.”

Across the table Chan looks like he’s having a minor stroke,

“Nevermind,” 

He picks his spoon up, eyes rolling in exasperation,

“I guess everyone’s just being weirder than usual.”

When everyone’s settled back into their food, Soonyoung finds the biggest piece of pork belly on his plate and turns to Jihoon, making a show of turning the meat into an airplane and shoving it in Jihoon’s mouth as he glares at him.

Its 2 in the morning and Soonyoung shouldn’t be awake.

He stares at the bright screen of his phone, trying to will the minutes into stopping.

It’s been four days since the horrifically awkward dinner, which Soonyoung is beginning to mentally refer to as _that time _.__

__Seokmin has been avoiding him since then._ _

__Soonyoung scowls, reaching out blindly and throwing the nearest tiger plushy across the room._ _

__It lands with a muffled thump and Soonyoung frowns, rolling over until he can press his forehead to the wall._ _

__He almost feels like crying, but doesn’t, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat for what feels like the billionth time in the past couple days._ _

__Unable to find anything else to do Soonyoung gets up and plods to the bathroom, splashing his face with water in attempt to wash away the tired, messy feelings that sit so evidently in his discolored eye bags._ _

__He scowls at his reflection, blinking slowly and trying once again to swallow the tears that are welling up._ _

__This time Soonyoung fails, and he looks away from the mirror as hot tears roll down his cheeks._ _

__He feels unendingly stupid, and embarrassed._ _

__He feels a lot of things right now, most of them not great._ _

__Soonyoung lets himself cry, hiccuping quietly as he periodically wipes his face with the bottom of his t-shirt._ _

__When he feels a little better he sighs, taking a cursory glance at his puffy reflection before pulling the bathroom door open._ _

__Seokmin jumps, Soonyoung freezes._ _

__There’s a moment of absolute panic, and Soonyoung thinks he may have blacked out a little._ _

__He can’t decide if he should shut the door and run back into the bathroom, or bolt for his room. His body decides for him, and Soonyoung stays stuck where he is, legs practically glued in place._ _

__Soonyoung glances up at Seokmin, who’s fidgeting, eyes wide with concern,_ _

__“I… uh…”_ _

__He smooths down his bedhead,_ _

__“I heard you… um… I…”_ _

__Seokmin reaches out, his big hands smooth and warm as he cradles Soonyoung’s face._ _

__Soonyoung watches Seokmin’s eyes dart nervously across his face, lips parted slightly as he runs his thumb tenderly over Soonyoung’s cheek._ _

__Soonyoung hiccups and another tear rolls down._ _

__He can see the moment Seokmin’s heart breaks in his face, and Soonyoung starts sobbing, hands balling into Seokmin’s shirt._ _

__“I’m sorry.”_ _

__Seokmin’s hands are everywhere, soothing and petting Soonyoung as he sniffles,_ _

__“Hyung I’m so sorry.”_ _

__He squishes Soonyoung’s cheeks tenderly,_ _

__“Please don’t cry, I’m sorry.”_ _

__Seokmin pulls Soonyoung into a hug, stroking Soonyoung’s back as he rubs his face into his chest, mumbling._ _

__Seokmin pulls back,_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Soonyoung clears his throat, still speaking into Seokmin’s shirt,_ _

__“Stop apologizing.”_ _

__Seokmin sighs and wraps Soonyoung in another hug,_ _

__“Ok…”_ _

__

__Soonyoung’s face feels hot and his nose is being squished, he pushes cautiously on Seokmin’s chest and Seokmin’s hold loosens, slightly._ _

__Soonyoung peeks up and is met with a worried smile, he sniffles,_ _

__“We’re bad at this.”_ _

__Seokmin laughs nervously, Soonyoung stares, feeling a little more entranced than he should._ _

__He looks up from watching Seokmin nibble his lip when Seokmin speaks, voice a little rough,_ _

__“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.”_ _

__Seokmin’s eyes dart nervously around the room before coming back to Soonyoung,_ _

__“I’ve been a little confused, I was trying to think.”_ _

__Soonyoung’s pretty sure he knows what Seokmin was thinking about, but he asks anyway._ _

__Seokmin pouts, rubbing Soonyoung’s cheek, eyes soft,_ _

__“I thought you might be embarrassed by me… and it upset me…”_ _

__Soonyoung shakes his head vigorously and Seokmin chuckles, the sound warming Soonyoung’s whole body,_ _

__“You don’t embarrass me… if anything, I embarrass me.”_ _

__Seokmin frowns, but his eyes are smiling,_ _

__“Anyway, hyung, I decided that I’m just going to let you set the pace of things.”_ _

__Soonyoung feels his cheeks flush, he wiggles his arms free and reaches up, hands flitting to Seokmin’s hair before settling back onto his shoulders._ _

__“I’m sorry for being so confusing… I’m confused too.”_ _

__Seokmin nods and starts swaying a little, his arms tightening around Soonyoung’s waist._ _

__Soonyoung frowns, concentrating,_ _

__“I like you… a lot… and I don’t like sharing you… But, I’m also still scared and kind of not sure how ready I am to have everyone know… that… y’know…”_ _

__Seokmin waggles his eyebrows, Soonyoung hits him._ _

__

__They’re silent for a while, Soonyoung absentmindedly stroking the hairs at the nape of Seokmin’s neck._ _

__Seokmin clears his throat, moving an arm to rub Soonyoung’s side,_ _

__“Why…”_ _

__He frowns,_ _

__“What’s scaring you?”_ _

__Soonyoung freezes, exhaling sharply when Seokmin pinches his side,_ _

__“You can’t laugh.”_ _

__Seokmin raises an eyebrow, questioning, but nods._ _

__“After uh… y’know… the um…”_ _

__Seokmin squints at Soonyoung and pinches him again,_ _

__“The time… the first time… after that… Jeonghan like, kind of, taught me about… uh, what to do… and then he bought me condoms and I couldn’t look at you for like a whole week.”_ _

__Seokmin stops swaying, peering down at Soonyoung thoughtfully,_ _

__“You’re scared of Jeonghan buying you condoms?”_ _

__Soonyoung hits him again, flushing when Seokmin grabs his hand and kisses his palm gently._ _

__Seokmin hums into his palm and smiles warmly, releasing his hand and ruffling Soonyoung’s hair,_ _

__“You’re nervous about sex. That’s ok.”_ _

__Soonyoung stares,_ _

__“Why… How are you so calm?”_ _

__Seokmin shrugs, tongue darting out to run across his upper lip,_ _

__“I dunno… maybe just cause one of us should be… I’m nervous too, for what it’s worth.”_ _

__Soonyoung watches him, suddenly feeling very small, he pouts,_ _

__“My little Minnie is all grown up now… I’m so proud.”_ _

__Seokmin rolls his eyes, grinning,_ _

__“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”_ _

__He releases Soonyoung, taking a step back and reaching for Soonyoung’s hand,_ _

__“We should go to sleep, hyung.”_ _

__

__Soonyoung swings their hands, peering up at Seokmin for a second before pulling him into the hallway, Seokmin follows him quietly._ _

__They get to Soonyoung’s room and Soonyoung dives for his discarded plushy, dusting it off apologetically._ _

__Seokmin pouts when Soonyoung gives the toy a forehead kiss and Soonyoung laughs, reaching out and pulling Seokmin onto his bed._ _

__He wiggles the toy in Seokmin’s face,_ _

__“Jealous?”_ _

__Seokmin blushes, taking the toy and squishing its face in his hands. Soonyoung cackles, scooting until he’s flush with Seokmin’s side and putting his hand on Seokmin’s thigh,_ _

__“You’re jealous of the tiger plushy?”_ _

__Seokmin jumps a little, squeaking out a no and trying to wiggle away. Soonyoung laughs, squeezing Seokmin’s thigh hard before letting go, leaning back on his hands and studying Seokmin._ _

__“It’s honestly kind of hot.”_ _

__Seokmin chokes, Soonyoung giggles, thumping his back,_ _

__“I mean, being jealous of the toy is just cute,”_ _

__Seokmin buries his head in his hands, Soonyoung grins,_ _

__“But… you’re pretty hot when you get jealous.”_ _

__Seokmin’s face is bright red when he looks up,_ _

__“Hyung, I thought we were going to sleep.”_ _

__Soonyoung blinks, brushing Seokmin’s fringe out of his face and nodding,_ _

__“Right, sorry.”_ _

__He pivots and scoots himself towards the head of the bed, patting the spot next to him and watching as Seokmin cautiously joins him._ _

__“Are you tired?”_ _

__Seokmin chews on his bottom lip, Soonyoung watches,_ _

__“Not really, no.”_ _

__“Hm.”_ _

__

__Soonyoung studies Seokmin’s face as he flushes and ducks his head, leaning in and smirking when Seokmin startles._ _

__Soonyoung traces his fingers over Seokmin’s lashes and cheekbone, down to his chin, where he tilts Seokmin’s head up, ogling openly._ _

__“Wow.”_ _

__Seokmin swats him, so red it’s in his ears. He peers up at Soonyoung through his lashes and gnaws on his lower lip, Soonyoung stifles a groan._ _

__“Don’t do that.”_ _

__Seokmin pouts, tongue darting across his upper lip,_ _

__“Do what?”_ _

__Soonyoung opens his mouth, shutting it quickly when Seokmin smirks and leans his head back just so, exposing the long column of his neck._ _

__He hums out a sigh and turns, hair falling over his eyes, Soonyoung watches his lips part slightly and swallows thickly._ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

__Seokmin grins, flushing just a little,_ _

__“That’s the idea hyung.”_ _

__Soonyoung freezes, Seokmin blinks,_ _

__“Uh… I mean if you want to.”_ _

__Soonyoung pauses, eyes darting towards his desk drawer, Seokmin frowns._ _

__“We can just sleep though… if you’d rather… if you don’t want to do anything right now.”_ _

__Soonyoung drags his hand up Seokmin’s thigh, smiling nervously and getting up to go to his desk, pulling the drawer open and taking a deep breath._ _

__“Um… no, I… want to.”_ _

__He takes a condom packet and the bottle of lube and turns, heart hammering in his chest._ _

__Seokmin stills, eyes widening as he narrows in on the bottle._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__Soonyoung clears his throat,_ _

__“We don’t have to.”_ _

__Seokmin is still for a while, eyes darting between the condom and the bottle, Soonyoung feels like he might pass out._ _

__He nods slowly,_ _

__“Yeah… um, who?”_ _

__Soonyoung’s entire face is on fire, he can’t bring himself to cross the short distance to his bed._ _

__“I kind of thought… you… um.”_ _

__Soonyoung rakes his hand through his hair,_ _

__“After last time… I kind of hop— thought you…”_ _

__Seokmin watches him, smiling slowly, face flushed,_ _

__“Ok.”_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaaaaha  
> More smut.........

Soonyoung perches on the edge of his bed, glancing at Seokmin as his heart pounds in his ears.

Seokmin giggles nervously, hands toying with the edges of Soonyoung’s pillowcase. He clears his throat and peeks up at Soonyoung, flushing and looking away when their eyes meet.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath and turns, placing his hand on Seokmin’s hip cautiously. 

Seokmin stares as Soonyoung begins to run his hand along his side, wiggling a little when he reaches his waist. 

They stare at each other for a while, until Seokmin reaches out, grabbing Soonyoung’s collar and tugging until Soonyoung understands and crawls onto the bed.

Soonyoung hovers, breath picking up as he braces his arms on either side of Seokmin’s torso. 

Seokmin smiles shyly and Soonyoung laughs, burying his face in Seokmin’s neck to hide from him.

Seokmin hums and Soonyoung feels it vibrate in his collarbone, he peeks up and Seokmin smiles, impossibly close, cheeks pink.

“Hyung…”

Soonyoung nods, eyes fixed on Seokmin’s lips. Seokmin’s hands are light as they run up his shoulders and neck, palms coming to rest gently on Soonyoung’s cheeks.

Seokmin hums, smiling and sitting up a tiny bit, leaning forwards. He stops right before reaching Soonyoung’s mouth, giggling as Soonyoung pouts.

Soonyoung darts forwards, whining when Seokmin evades him and cackles triumphantly, sinking into his pillow.

Soonyoung huffs and tries again, spluttering when Seokmin turns his head away,

“Minnie!”

Seokmin nods, eyes bright. 

Soonyoung ducks down again, whining loudly as Seokmin giggles and turns away. He pinches Seokmin’s side, smiling when Seokmin yelps.

“Seokmin! Let me kiss you!”

Soonyoung holds Seokmin’s head still, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his nose. Seokmin pouts and Soonyoung grins, heart racing as he rushes down again, 

Seokmin hums against his mouth happily.

Soonyoung’s slides his hand along Seokmin’s neck, he traces his thumb across Seokmin’s collarbone and Seokmin sighs, lashes fluttering against Soonyoung’s cheek.

Soonyoung licks into Seokmin’s mouth and Seokmin groans, hands knotting into the back of Soonyoung’s shirt.

Soonyoung pulls away, eyes rapt as Seokmin immediately begins nibbling his lower lip, he pushes Seokmin’s hair off of his forehead and sighs,

“You’re so pretty.”

Seokmin stares, cheeks coloring.

Soonyoung darts in for another kiss, biting down a frustrated grunt when Seokmin evades him again.

Soonyoung glares, Seokmin smirks, hands smoothing along Soonyoung’s chest as he pushes him off, pinning Soonyoung to the bed and straddling him in one smooth movement.

Soonyoung whimpers, looking away in embarrassment as Seokmin beams.

Seokmin’s fingers splay across Soonyoung’s chest, hands coming up to hold his shoulders still as Seokmin bends down, kissing him gently before moving down his neck, humming against Soonyoung’s pulse.

Soonyoung twitches and Seokmin’s grip tightens as he nips the soft skin of Soonyoung’s neck.

Soonyoung tries to sit up, yelping when Seokmin pushes him back down,

“You didn’t let me do anything last time.”

Soonyoung freezes, Seokmin pouts, hand trailing lower and lower.

Just before reaching Soonyoung’s waistband, Seokmin’s hand changes course, smoothing across Soonyoung’s stomach and grasping his hip, Soonyoung whines.

Soonyoung watches the muscles in Seokmin’s arm contract as he squeezes, and swallows thickly.

Seokmin grins and ducks down, trailing kisses along Soonyoung’s jaw. He sucks a hickey onto Soonyoung’s collarbone, groaning when Soonyoung pushes his hips into his thigh.

The hand on Soonyoung’s hip tightens again and Soonyoung gapes as Seokmin grinds into him, mouth falling open as he moans breathily.

Soonyoung regains control of his limbs, reaching up and tangling a hand in Seokmin’s hair. He tugs gently, pulling Seokmin’s head back. Seokmin grinds down again and Soonyoung curses, the friction too much and not enough all at once.

“Seokmin…”

Seokmin hums, lashes fluttering as he bites down a moan.

“Seokmin-ah.”

Soonyoung’s hands find their way to Seokmin’s ass, his fingers digging into the ample flesh. Seokmin whines, high and broken, the muscles under Soonyoung’s hands rippling as his hips speed up.

Seokmin sits back and Soonyoung chokes down a sob, hips canting up into nothing.

Seokmin pulls off his shirt smoothly, eyes dark as Soonyoung groans, gaze raking his bare torso appreciatively.

Soonyoung spots the tent in Seokmin’s sweatpants and flushes, he sits up and Seokmin helps him pull his shirt off, hands sliding down his back to dip under his waistband and yank his pants down.

Soonyoung kicks his pants off, ignoring the way Seokmin’s eyes immediately go to his erection.

Soonyoung sits up on his knees, taking Seokmin’s face in his hands and kissing him messily. 

He kisses Seokmin’s cheek, ducking down and sucking a hickey just below his ear. Seokmin whimpers and Soonyoung grins against his skin, tongue lapping over the pink mark.

Soonyoung guides him back onto the bed, biting his lip as Seokmin looks up at him, lids heavy, flush dusting prettily across his high cheekbones.

He pulls Seokmin’s pants off, mouth watering as the muscles in Seokmin’s thighs twitch.

Soonyoung watches his hand smooth along the soft skin, breath catching when he squeezes and Seokmin hisses.

Soonyoung licks his lips, holding Seokmin’s gaze as he sinks down and begins nibbling a trail of marks into his inner thigh.

Soonyoung moves to the other thigh, moaning when Seokmin’s legs briefly close around his head.

Satisfied, Soonyoung sits up, running his hands over Seokmin’s thighs and squeezing, hard. Seokmin whines, face bright red and growing redder as Soonyoung pushes his legs apart, rubbing circles into his sensitive skin.

Soonyoung feels just a little embarrassed, he pinches Seokmin’s leg, licking his lips when the muscle jumps.

“I uh… I like them…”

Seokmin blinks at him, Soonyoung blushes,

“You have nice legs.”

Seokmin arches an eyebrow, snorting softly, he prods Soonyoung’s side with his knee. Soonyoung grabs his leg, holding it still, he spots the lube bottle and stiffens, patting Seokmin’s thigh awkwardly.

Seokmin’s sits up, following Soonyoung’s gaze and giggling nervously when he sees the bottle. Soonyoung picks it up, pulling the lid open. The cap pops loudly, making Soonyoung’s heart jump in his chest, when he looks up Seokmin is watching him, eyes wide as he fiddles with Soonyoung’s sheets.

Soonyoung crawls up Seokmin’s body, stroking his cheek before leaning down and kissing him, trying to pour all of his messy, soft feelings into the action.

He strokes down Seokmin’s neck, bending and kissing him again before he latches onto the sensitive spot at the base of Seokmin’s neck and sucks, hard.

Seokmin gasps, grabbing onto Soonyoung’s hair. 

Soonyoung trails wet kisses down Seokmin’s chest, licking over a pert nipple and devouring the way Seokmin moans, his head falling back onto Soonyoung’s pillow.

“I’m going to make sure you feel good.”

Soonyoung smooths his hands down Seokmin’s sides, pausing to give his waist a reassuring squeeze before ducking down even more, peppering the delicate skin at the juncture of Seokmin’s thigh with kisses.

He continues to kiss and bite Seokmin’s thighs, mildly embarrassed by the amount of spit that’s now covering the skin with a wet sheen.

Soonyoung pushes Seokmin’s legs farther apart, squeezing some lube onto his palm and coating his fingers in it.

Seokmin whines and Soonyoung kisses his stomach, smiling nervously before licking his lips and sucking the head of Seokmin’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and reaching down with his slicked hand to search for Seokmin’s hole.

Soonyoung finds it and rubs circles into the skin, pulling off Seokmin’s cock and using his free hand to press into a nipple, rolling the bud in his fingers.

Seokmin gasps as Soonyoung presses in slowly, teeth digging into his lower lip so hard that the skin is white, the muscles in his jaw jumping. Soonyoung’s heart contracts painfully, he moves his hand from Seokmin’s chest, reaching down and pumping his cock in an effort to override the pain. 

Seokmin relaxes around his finger and he pushes in a bit more, unable to look away as Seokmin moans, hair fanning across Soonyoung’s pillow as he gradually arches back.

Soonyoung kisses Seokmin’s chest, right above his heart, and begins thrusting his finger, the slide from the lube making it much easier than the first time.

Seokmin is moaning constantly now, eyes hazy as they burn into Soonyoung, dark and slightly misty. Soonyoung adds a second finger and Seokmin yelps, nails scraping Soonyoung’s shoulders.

Soonyoung bends his fingers and Seokmin spasms, pulling Soonyoung down into a sloppy kiss.

Soonyoung does his best to keep rubbing the same spot, moaning when Seokmin grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him down, lips grazing the shell of his ear, his voice a hoarse whisper,

“Fuck me now.”

Soonyoung feels like his bones are melting, he kisses Seokmin’s neck and slides a third finger in. Seokmin keens, tears welling in the corners of his eyes,

“Hyung please.”

Soonyoung kisses him, groaning as Seokmin gasps against his mouth,

“One more Minnie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Seokmin whines, hips pushing back onto Soonyoung’s fingers, Soonyoung shudders and kisses his forehead,

“I’m gonna make sure you feel good… gonna make you feel so good… gonna…”

Soonyoung falters as Seokmin reaches down, grip crushing as he holds Soonyoung’s wrist still. He uses his free hand to bring the condom wrapper to his mouth, holding the edge between his teeth and tearing it open. Seokmin rolls it down Soonyoung’s cock quickly, smirking when he hisses, hypersensitive from not being touched.

Soonyoung pulls his fingers out slowly, patting around distractedly for the lube bottle and squirting more onto his palm, face burning as Seokmin watches him stroke himself to full hardness.

They shift, Soonyoung reaching out to hold Seokmin’s hand as he lines himself up, pushing in as slowly as he can manage.

Soonyoung bites down a silent scream as he sinks in gradually and halts, the heat and pressure unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Below him Seokmin’s eyes are screwed shut, his chest heaving as he adjusts to the stretch.

“You ok?”

Seokmin nods, but he won’t open his eyes. Soonyoung reaches down and strokes him steadily, leaning over and sucking on a nipple until Seokmin starts moaning, fingers combing through Soonyoung’s hair.

Soonyoung thrusts shallowly, biting Seokmin’s shoulder to stop from screaming as he clenches around him. Seokmin groans and when Soonyoung looks up there are tears in his eyes, Soonyoung freezes.

“Minnie?”

Seokmin shakes his head, jaw clamped shut. Soonyoung panics, wiping away Seokmin’s tears and dotting his face with kisses,

“Seokmin-ah, are you sure you’re ok?”

Seokmin sucks a shaky breath in through his teeth, reaching up and petting Soonyoung’s cheek,

“I’m fine… I feel…”

His head falls back, dark eyes boring holes into Soonyoung as he begins to rock his hips back, knees coming up to bracket Soonyoung’s sides.

“Fuck… hyung… you feel so good.”

Soonyoung feels himself twitch and Seokmin gasps, moving faster, pushing Soonyoung in deeper with each roll of his hips. Soonyoung falters, going easily when Seokmin pulls him into a sloppy kiss, teary eyes impossibly warm.

Soonyoung snaps his hips forward, shuddering when he hits the spot that makes Seokmin yelp and spasm around him. He buries his head in Seokmin’s neck as he thrusts again, and again, and again pressure coiling low in his stomach. 

“Hyung, Soonyoung-hyung…”

Seokmin’s voice pitches higher, his fingernails digging into Soonyoung’s back as he clings to him. Soonyoung traces down his stomach, transfixed as he strokes Seokmin’s neglected cock and Seokmin unravels.

Seokmin cries out as his orgasm hits him, flush blooming in his chest and across his cheeks as he tightens around Soonyoung, come staining the warm skin of his abdomen.

Soonyoung strokes him through it, choking on a gasp as Seokmin’s tightening hole brings him closer to his climax. Seokmin stares, half gone with pleasure, as Soonyoung chases his release, hips stuttering as sparks explode behind his eyes, pleasure crashing over him in waves.

When the last of his aftershocks die down Soonyoung pulls out carefully, tying off the condom and tossing it in his wastebasket before collapsing next to Seokmin, who smiles softly.

“I’ve never come that hard in my whole life.”

Seokmin laughs, blushing just a bit. 

Soonyoung grabs a wad of tissues, wiping Seokmin’s stomach carefully, giggling giddily, and kissing his way back up to Seokmin’s grin. He feels like he could fly.

Seokmin hums, turning on his side and pulling Soonyoung closer, hand resting in the divot of his waist. He moves his legs, wincing slightly as he lets Soonyoung tangle their limbs together.

Soonyoung sits up,

“Minnie?”

Seokmin smiles nervously,

“I’m ok hyung.”

Soonyoung frowns, Seokmin pokes his cheek, ears tinging pink,

“It was just… um… a little bigger than I thought.”

Soonyoung’s ego swells slightly, the feeling quickly tamped out by concern. Seokmin chuckles, trying to push Soonyoung’s pout away with his fingers.

“I’m ok,” he peeks up at Soonyoung, voice small, “It was nice.”

Soonyoung’s heart contracts painfully, he settles back onto the bed, spending a long time just staring at Seokmin, who smiles and stares right back.

“You can fuck me next time.”

Seokmin chokes, cheeks going bright red as he coughs and buries his face in Soonyoung’s pillow. Soonyoung scoots closer, waiting for Seokmin to turn and grinning when he’s met with a flustered glare.

“Hyung…”

“What? I think it’s fair.”

Seokmin grumbles, Soonyoung tickles his side, giggling as he’s swatted away.

“Your ass is nicer than mine though, you can’t make fun of me.”

Seokmin stares, nostrils flaring as he tries not to laugh, Soonyoung tickles him again.

“Hyung!”

“Hm?”

Seokmin catches Soonyoung’s hand, pinning it to his chest and holding it there as Soonyoung wriggles, waiting until he stills to let it go.

“Your ass is cute, calm down and go to sleep.”

Soonyoung pouts, smiling when Seokmin chuckles sleepily and pinches his cheek, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

Seokmin’s eyes flutter closed, his breath evening out as he falls asleep, lips puckering into a tiny pout. Soonyoung watches, snuggling close as he falls asleep to the rhythm of Seokmin’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use lube kids


	5. Epilogue

It’s somewhere around 3 in the morning when Seungcheol calls practice to an end, Soonyoung drops to the floor, sweat drenching his shirt.

He rolls onto his back, peering over to where Seokmin is sprawled out, legs propped up on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu peeks at him, smirking as he pushes his damp hair off his forehead. He taps Seokmin’s chest, nodding in Soonyoung’s direction and giggling when Seokmin turns, flushing immediately.

Soonyoung crawls over, ears burning when Mingyu waggles his eyebrows and scoots away, collapsing on top of Wonwoo, who grumbles.

Seokmin grins, Soonyoung’s heart hurts.

Just as he said he would, Seokmin has been letting Soonyoung decide when and how to be affectionate, surprisingly adept at treating Soonyoung exactly as he used to when they’re with the other members.

Although every once in a while Soonyoung will catch Seokmin staring, the intensity in his dark eyes making Soonyoung’s nerves tingle.

Soonyoung lays his head on Seokmin’s chest, watching as Seungkwan argues with Chan, Hansol laughing between the two of them.

When he looks up Seokmin is watching him, eyes so warm it makes Soonyoung’s breath stutter.

He sits up slowly, nudging Seokmin’s shoulder and giggling at him, cheeks burning. Seokmin grins, pinching Soonyoung’s cheek.

Over Seokmin’s shoulder Soonyoung can see Jeonghan roll his eyes and elbow Seungcheol, who glances over and winks.

Soonyoung suddenly feels like the air in the room has doubled in heaviness, his skin itches. Seokmin frowns, confused.

Soonyoung grasps Seokmin’s neck, thumb caressing damp skin as his other hand strokes down his chest. Seokmin laughs nervously, squirming a little and going pink when Soonyoung’s grip tightens.

“Hyung?”

Soonyoung pulls himself forward, ears burning as he presses his lips to Seokmin’s, licking into his mouth when Seokmin startles.

He pulls away and immediately dips back down, tilting Seokmin’s chin up and smoothing his hand around rest on his lower back.

Someone whistles, Chan and Seungkwan scream.

Seokmin jerks back, face completely red as he catches his breath, covering his mouth and staring at Soonyoung in shock.

The room is completely silent, Soonyoung looks around and finds everyone staring at them, he grabs for Seokmin’s hand nervously.

Seungcheol points at Mingyu and Jeonghan, grinning, they both groan, Jisoo cackles,

“You owe me moneeeeeeey!”

Minghao and Jihoon high five, Minghao reaching over Jun, who’s gone completely still, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Seokmin snorts, holding Soonyoung’s hand and ducking down to kiss his cheek. 

Chan splutters, eyes the size of dinner plates as he looks between them,

“You… but… huh?”

Seungkwan beams, Hansol grins, chin tucked into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Seungkwan's waist.

“You know you’re an official third wheel now, Kwan-ah?”

Seungkwan’s smile drops. Mingyu wails with laughter, clinging onto Wonwoo, who’s chuckling softly.

Soonyoung looks down at where his hand interlaces with Seokmin’s, cheeks on fire.

Seokmin hums happily, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and kissing Soonyoung’s fingers,

“Love you hyung.”

Across the room Seungkwan coos, Soonyoung giggles nervously, Seokmin’s warm brown eyes melting his insides.

“I love you too Minnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! Thanks so much for reading!  
> I still can't believe how nice everyone has been!  
> I didn't intend this to be a chaptered fic, but thanks to the nice responses I got I ended up writing more.  
> Best wishes for the new year everyone!  
> 💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> They're dumb, and I love them.  
> Also they're hella loud... Some complaints might be made.  
> I might keep going with this, but we'll see. I'm bad at updating.


End file.
